Long Awaited Return
by pumpkinseedsunfish
Summary: This is set after Alucard returns after his thirty year absence at the end of the series. He reveals feelings for Seras and things get intimate. Reuploaded for formatting purpossed. Rated M for adult themes


Seras watched as Integra removed her bleeding finger from Alucard's mouth with astonishment. His absence had been so predominant in the aura of Hellsing for so long, and to see him kneeling there by the wall made her feel as if she was having the most lucid dream. After thirty years of not knowing when, if ever, she would get to see her master again, he had finally appeared, condensed in front of her out of thin air.

She could not stop herself from staring as her master licked the last of the blood from his lips. His tongue, fangs, and mouth all looked like foreign objects. She felt the rumbling of his voice echo in her chest.

"Master Integra," Alucard murmured, "I have been asleep for so long. It would be fortunate if you had any…tasks that you need me to accomplish for you this evening." His eyes pierced the dark with their garnet color, emboldened by fresh blood and the prospect of the hunt. Seras had not seen that look in so long, and she had forgotten how powerful it was.

Integra chuckled, and turned from the vampire to remove a first aid kit from her night stand. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Alucard, but I do not require your services as of this evening. Perhaps instead you should take the time to reestablish yourself in your former quarters." She had begun bandaging her finger with gauze, not bothering to look back at Alucard when she addressed him. She had seemed to adjust to the new situation regarding the vampire's return much faster than Seras herself. "Perhaps there will be a new mission tomorrow evening," she continued. "In the mean-time, our lovely Seras can escort you back downstairs. Your coffin awaits."

While Seras recognized her master's slightly crestfallen expression in response to the lack of present missions, she was taken aback when he grinned at the mention of her name. "I suppose. I have waited thirty years to continue hunting those rotten vampire impersonators, another night will not hurt." He rose from his kneeled position and towered over them both once again.

"It will be good to return to my coffin. It will be good to speak to you as well, Seras." His grin spread wider and Seras could see the moonlight dripping off his fangs.

Alucard, for his part, found Seras to be physically much the same as he had last seen her. However, at the same time, he felt a sort of subtle power bubbling underneath the surface: her posture was more pronounced, with her chin raised high and her back straight. Her eyes shown, but he felt that it was no longer with innocence but with intelligence.

Seras could not help but smile shyly. "Yes, master, and you as well. Shall we?" She gestured towards the door.

"Yes, yes," Integra waved her hand towards the door. "You two may prowl the night all you wish, but I am an old woman who needs her sleep. Good evening to you both."

The two left the room so their master could rest in peace.

As they began to walk down the hall, Seras found herself glancing up into her master's face when she thought he wasn't looking. After thirty years, she had trouble finding where to begin. She had so many things she wanted to ask him about, but the specifics of the past thirty years seemed to slip from her mind. Finally, she settled on what had happened during sparring earlier that day.

"Master," she started tentatively, "I'm glad you're back. I said as much to Sir Integra this morning that I knew you would return. Although I have to admit, I never thought it would happen so soon after mentioning it."

Alucard chuckled. "Then you know the future better than me, Seras. I myself did not know if I would be able to return at all." He turned his head to face her, his inky black hair falling over a shoulder. "I suppose I am fortunate that it took thirty years, rather than three hundred. I feared that you and Integra would be gone by the time I arrived."

Was that a sense of endearment in his voice? And a faint smile on his lips? "Master, I think those years alone made you a touch sentimental." She laughed at the unfamiliarity of the situation. "God, it's strange, to be calling someone 'master' again."

They had begun their descent down the long stone staircase that would take them past all the other floors and eventually to the basement. "Yes, it has been some time since you had a vampiric master." He placed a hand on her shoulder as they passed the second floor. "But perhaps that is not a bad thing. You are a mature vampire now, not the police girl that I carried into the Hellsing mansion so long ago."

Seras blushed at the memory. Reflecting on the night her un-life began never failed to make her shiver. The memory of how close she had come to death, the near loss of her own humanity to that awful vampire priest…and the way Alucard had brought her to Hellsing, wrapped in a blanket and trembling like a sick animal. It still felt miraculous that she had progressed beyond such a state. "It certainly has been a full thirty years. Sometimes though, even now, I forget myself. Like I can't go out in the sun, or that the only food I can have is blood."

They passed the first floor. "Old human habits are difficult to cure. Though I am glad to know you didn't start refusing to drink again," he said, his deep voice ruminating against the cobbles, "but drinking donated medical blood will not free you from your bonds."

Seras furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" She asked, glancing at him, aware of the weight of his hand on her shoulder.

"I regret not being able to watch you develop into the creature you are today," he said, as they stepped into the dungeon, "but you are still bound to me by way of servitude." He stopped and turned her towards him, gripping her shoulders with both hands. "My absence has forced you to wait thirty years for independence from me. I can give you that independence now. Drink my blood, Seras Victoria."

Seras was taken aback. "Master…you've been gone for so long; do you really want me to leave so soon?" Seras felt inexplicably small. Something warm that had been growing within her since his return that night was crushed.

Alucard saw the hurt in her eyes. He sighed and knelt in front of her. Even on his knee, he was long of body and almost of even height with her. "I'm not asking you to leave, little fool," he said, though not unkindly. "Your independence from servitude does not mean you have to leave Hellsing, merely that I no longer command you." Seras felt his thumbs begin to rub in small circles on her shoulders, like he was trying to ease the tension out of the situation. Seras felt the warm friction of fabric on her skin and began to relax a little.

"Do you remember when we were in Badrick, thirty years ago?" he asked.

How could she forget? Multiple stab wounds in her body, a decapitation for him, an agent of the Iscariot organization threatening that her life as a vampire would be coming to a much more premature end than she had expected. "I remember," she said. "You told me to drink your blood, and I…I couldn't."

"No," he argued. "You wouldn't. You said you were afraid it was the end of something important." He leaned forward and she could feel his breath on her face. "This is not the end of anything, Seras, it is merely a new beginning for the both of us. Besides, even if you did drink my blood, I would not want you to leave."

Seras felt wary. She furrowed her brow again. "Truly?"

"Truly." He confirmed.

Seras bit her lower lip. The crimson intensity of his gaze bore into her, and the pressure on her shoulders began to be too much. "I…I just don't know. I know I've been a vampire for more than thirty years now, but I haven't gotten to learn much from you during that time, have I? I don't know if I'm ready for that type of control."

She expected Alucard to scoff at her as he had when she refused to drink the first time, but instead he just sighed and gave a tired smile. Thirty years alone must have made him soft. "Very well, then. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, Seras."

A warm relief began to spread through her chest. "It's good to have you back, Master." She smiled and, in a daring act that she never would have tried thirty years ago, rushed forward and embraced him. She initially felt his body tense, his arms out at his sides, but he cautiously brought them in, wrapping them around the younger vampire and holding her tightly. Seras was overcome with affection and buried her face in the shoulder of his coat, which smelled like autumn earth.

"Seras." She heard him say, his voice whisper quiet.

She raised her head to face him. "Yes?"

That was when one of his hands moved to support the back of her head and he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She froze, unable to comprehend how their interaction had become so intimate so quickly. Before she could decide whether the kiss pleased her or not, Alucard's mouth had left hers and he whispered in her ear "I have been waiting thirty years to do that."

"Master?" She prompted, still in a state of mild shock.

"When I saw how powerful you had become in London, I felt such pride in you. I wanted nothing more than to carry you away and forget all about that damned major and his captains, but I could not. So, I'm doing it now." He gave a slightly more exasperated sigh and stood. "And Seras, I think you've earned the right to call me by my name, don't you?"

Seras' lips felt numb as she answered, "yes master…I mean, Alucard."

"I hope you aren't too cross with me for kissing you." He said, the beginnings of a smirk forming on his face.

"No, I'm not. It was…" she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks and gave a small smile. "It was quite nice, actually."

Alucard chuckled. "I suppose 'quite nice' will do. It has been so long since I kissed anyone, and I seem to be out of practice." He stepped back from her, removing his hands from her shoulders. He tilted his head, considering her. "Seras…I have another request to ask of you."

Seras straightened her spine and tried to ignore the nervousness blossoming in her stomach. "Of course, ma- Alucard. Anything."

He held out his hand. "Believe it or not, after thirty year of solitude, I am tired of being alone. Why don't you join me in my quarters tonight?"

The red in Seras' cheeks flared noticeably. While part of her was terrified of her master and his tall, intimidating, largely stoic presence, another part of her was ecstatic that he entreated her presence. She felt the anxiety in her stomach began to mix with excitement. She agreed to his offer with her own half smirk. "I would love to."

She took his hand and noticed his toothsome grin had become slightly more wolfish.

"Come."

"Alucard's room was much cooler than he had remembered, though that was likely the result of its lack of use. His coffin, a large contraption that could easily fit three normal sized humans, was there, much to his relief.

"We've all been waiting for you," Sera said with regards to the coffin, nodding her head towards it. "They recovered it from London and hauled it back here so you'd have it."

"How very kind of them," Alucard chuckled. The figure was perfectly outlined, even in the almost total darkness. He crouched down and swept a gloved had over the coffin's dusty surface. The familiar shape, texture, even smell of it added a sort of homey characteristic to his dark room. He opened the coffin with a large sweeping motion. The door swung out on its hinges and hit the stone floor with a resounding thud.

He turned to Seras and let go of her hand. "I think it would be more comfortable for you to take your boots off," he said. "I'll do the same."

Seras knelt obediently and undid the laces on her boots and while Alucard remove his long, red coat and swept it over the back of a chair. He finished kicking off his boots just as she had removed hers. He noticed that she had bent to remove the long stockings that accompanied her uniform as well, and a strange urge overcame him.

"Seras."

"Yes, Alucard?" She looked up, addressing him almost coyly.

"Something inside him purred. "Come here."

She obeyed quickly. When she approached him, he sat her down in the hard-backed chair on which he had hung his coat. Without another word, he knelt and began to roll the stockings down her legs, leaning down to kiss the flesh of each of her upper thighs.

Seras was taken aback by this blatant intimacy and began gripping the sides of the chair so hard that her nails left gouges in the woods. She still looked a delicate creature on the outside, but a much greater strength ran through her veins. Alucard looked up into her face and took in the blush in her cheeks, the deep blue of her eyes, and her slightly parted lips.

A hunger that he had not felt in decades was growing within him. Part of him saw how Seras looked at him and instinctively growled, begging to reclaim her after so much lost time.

He smirked at her transfixed gaze and grabbed both of her hands from the sides of the chair.

"Seras," he began, meeting her gaze and kissing the fingers of her right hand. "I'm going to be blunt with you." He paused to kiss the palm of her left hand, watching as she very delicately bit her bottom lip. "I want to do more than sleep with you tonight."

Seras gave a nervous, breathy laugh. "I could tell. I don't remember you being so affectionate."

"I don't want you to feel obligated." He released her right hand and placed one of his own hands under her chin. "I am your master, but I would never go so far as to disrespect you." He began to rub his thumb against the hollow between her neck and jawbone.

She paused and laid her hand against his own. "What if I'm not a virgin anymore? Thirty years is a long time to be alone…"

"Why should that matter?" Alucard cut her off. What she had done with others previously was no business of his. He began to grin again. "I'll admit that I am somewhat jealous, but it's not important now." He leaned in until he was close enough to whisper in her ear. "Besides, when I'm done with you, you'll forget that any of your other partners existed."

He felt Seras shiver. "Try me," she said, with more confidence than Alucard had expected. He smirked, enjoying her new, more fiery temperament, and rose from his position to tower over her once again.

"Lay down in the coffin," He commanded

Seras felt excited by the prospect of sex and instinctively wanted to listen, but given his new level of openness with her, she decided to be playful. "And if I don't?" She asked, trying to keep herself from giggling.

She saw Alucard's smirk through the darkness. "Perhaps I was too quick in letting you forgo calling me 'master.'" He approached her slowly reaching out a hand to brush his thumb across her cheek. The gentleness of the gesture was in stark contrast to his words. "I see thirty years without me has made you unruly. I might be forced to restore your lessons in obedience if you refuse to follow my orders." The condensed power in his voice cause a warmth to spread through her lower abdomen and thighs.

Seras' brain began to buzz as she thought over this particular definition of obedience. Alucard had scared her often before, when she had been a fledgling and refusing to drink blood. But his acknowledgement of her agency had made her feel braver with regards to her own emotions. "I suppose another lesson couldn't hurt," she laughed.

Alucard's eyes flashed and his lips spread into a full grin. "Excellent." Without hesitation he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. One arm held her firmly around her torso, his fingers finding hold in the indentations of her ribcage. The other hand supported her under her ass, fingers digging into soft flesh. Seras reveled in his rough caresses and buried her hands in his mane of black hair and they pushed against each other hungrily. Seras found his mouth surprisingly warm, while his tongue was long and intruding. They nicked one another's lips with their sharp fangs, adding a tang of copper to their kiss.

Alucard abruptly ended the embrace when he broke the kiss and laid her down in his massive coffin. He stepped inside and straddled her, one powerful leg on either side of her. He brought his hands to her throat and began to unbutton the collar of her uniform, his fingers deftly undoing the fastenings until she was nearly bare from collarbone to navel.

She felt dizzy. "Alucard," she began.

"No," he interjected. "You're in the middle of a lesson. Until you learn from your mistake, you address me as 'Master,' understood?"

The warmth within her abdomen flared. "Yes, Master, of course." Perhaps he was not quite so soft as she had thought.

He leaned his head down to her neck and began kissing down until her reached the hollow between her breasts. "Now, pet, what was it you were going to say?"

Seras wriggled as his warm breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh of her chest. "Master, would you please let me undress you? Your top, at least."

Alucard returned to his upright position and laughed. "I suppose. I wouldn't want to deter your eagerness." He allowed her to pull her legs out from under him as he sat back, his shoulders against the side of the coffin.

Seras shrugged off her uniform coat, revealing only her bra that remained underneath. She noticed her master's red eyes, following her curves lazily through the darkness, not caring whether or not she saw his blatant stare. Part of Seras felt oddly prideful; she wanted him to look at her in that way, with a sort of faint be wonderment that couldn't be found elsewhere.

She crawled between his legs and sat back on her feet. She felt his hands on her hips as she reached up to his neck to undo his ruffled, blood colored tie, which she tossed away absentmindedly, followed by the silver buttons on his black vest and finally the smaller white bone ones on his shirt. She was fixated on his exposed neck as more curves of muscle and dark veins became uncovered. Her lips parted, and her mouth went dry.

"Is something the matter, Seras?" His voice seemed far away.

"She could see where his blood ran though that sensitive flesh. His neck was so pale the skin seemed near translucent, like it was mocking her. Hunger flared within her.

"Master…I want to bite you."

She brought her eyes to his and saw he had dropped their playful façade. "Seras," he said, brow furrowed, "I already told you that you shouldn't feel obligated to-"

Upon seeing his concern, she threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him again. "No," she panted, pulling back for a brief second. "I want to. I really want to." She pressed her body against his and felt his strong hands on the skin of her naked back.

He pulled his face away after her assault of kisses and smirked back at her. "It seems the draculina is hungry. Very well, Seras. Go ahead."

Seras' move to his neck was tentative at first. This was different than drinking from a living person. Normally, there would be a heartbeat thundering in her ears and she could see the dilation of the blood vessels as clear as day. Alucard had a different sort of energy, like an ocean wave. Kinetic but not alive. At first, Seras hesitantly trailed her tongue over a patch of his skin. He tasted, somehow, like nothing, but the scent of autumn was overpowering on him. She growled when she felt his fingers wind in her hair, and she buried her fangs in his neck.

A sudden torrent of his blood entered her mouth, the heat of it so shocking it nearly caused her to freeze. With it came the myriad of tastes: the copper, the iron, the salt. His blood felt so uncharacteristically heavy on her tongue, thick with a centuries old power. Seras dug in harder and began to suck as though she had not drunk in years. She felt Alucard purr underneath her, his hand massaging her head though her mass of blonde hair while gripping her waist.

Yes, Seras," he urged, groaning. "Drink, become the queen of the night I know you are."

Hearing those words caused a heat to course through her veins. The blood in her mouth made her feel almost drunk, and she felt a wetness involuntarily growing between her legs. She did not want to stop drinking. What had before tasted so deceptively like normal blood now seemed as sweet as sugar, and it had been a very long time since Seras had eaten sugar.

When she felt one of Alucard's hands dig into her thigh, she became aware of his own need, and very reluctantly managed to remove herself from her master's neck. Alucard's expression had not changed. His hungry smirk was still present and seeing Seras with blood dribbling down her chin only caused him to lick his lips.

"Did you like that, my dear?" He thumbed the blood away and licked it up himself.

"God," she panted, "I could have drained you dry."

He threw back his head with a bark of laughter. "At least you have the self-control to know when to stop. A lesser vampire emwould/em have tried to drain me dry." He sat up and shrugged off his unbuttoned vest and shirt. Seras' eyes fell over his long, slender body, crisscrossed with scars and tense with muscle. "But we can worry about that later. Stand up, Seras, and let me pull that pesky skirt off you."

She obeyed clumsily, still half drunk on his blood. She had to stop herself from swaying as he undid the fastenings on her uniform's skirt and slid it down her legs. She stepped out without managing to fall over and the article of clothing was thrown away dismissively.

More quickly than she could register, she heard him growl and pull her down into his lap. He buried his face in her neck and his hands began to feel around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. It happened so rapidly that she did not even have time to be nervous. She was soon topless in front of him, and his mouth was planting sucking kisses along her breasts. His hands slid around her chest, squeezing her and rubbing his thumbs around the delicate skin of her areolas. When he took her nipple in his mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned audibly.

"Master…" She trailed off, digging her fingers into the skin on his back.

"Yes, Seras?" He muttered through her flesh, his tongue tracing around the sensitive, pink skin. He very gently nibbled on her flesh, causing her to gasp.

"Please, don't stop, it feels so good," she begged him breathlessly.

Her master did not want to be neglectful, and he moved his head to her other breast and began to leave small rosettes of bruises there. All the while, as Seras pressed her body up against him, she was increasingly aware not just of the heat between her thighs but the obvious stiffness she could feel between his. With what little clarity of mind she had, she slid one of her hands down his smooth chest to rub against the hard length underneath his clothing. She felt her master tense and growl "Not yet, my dear," and he released her so she fell back on the floor of the coffin.

"Master!" she called in surprise, looking up at him through flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. Her breasts ached, but it was a good ache, an ache that she could never tire of experiencing. "Have I…displeased you in some way?" She asked, trying to recapture some of her coy innocence from earlier.

He laughed and spread her legs, hooking his fingers around the hem of her underwear.

"Of course not, Seras," he said as he began to tug away her last article of clothing. "But I can't just give you what you want without teaching you a lesson first." Her underwear were cast out of the coffin without a second thought and Seras shivered as she felt the cold air around her core. Alucard lowered himself to her entrance, his warm breath causing Seras to quake with anticipation. "I think this will be a lesson in patience."

Alucard's own predacious desires had been growing throughout their encounter, but he possessed enough self-control to hold back in exchange for causing the vampiress beneath him to squirm. He began planting slow, agonizing kisses along her inner thighs, starting near her knee joint and moving towards her sweet center, which was already slick with arousal. She quivered as he planted one final kiss just above her slit before dipping into her with his tongue.

Seras' back arched and she gasped as she felt the wet pressure of his tongue slide into her. Seeking some purchase, she wrapped her fingers in the long, dark strands of his hair and began to writhe against his mouth.

He licked up along her sex, slowly at first, as his mouth flooded with the taste of her pleasure. Her moans began to fill the empty darkness of the air, growing in intensity every time he prodded inside her or gave special attention to her clit. As she pulled harder on his hair, he dug his fingers deeper into her strong thighs.

"Master," she whined purposelessly, "Oh, my master…"

Her plaintive need propelled him to want to please her further. He looked up into her face and saw something truly beautiful: the color high in her cheeks, the way her eyes were rolled up to the heavens, and the rapid rising and falling of her chest. He wrapped his lips around her clit and began to hum against her, all the while slipping two of his fingers into the folds of her sex. He felt the walls of muscle tightening around him as she squirmed. She began to moan louder, even going so far as to call out his name.

"Alucard, my master! Oh god, it's too much!"

He would punish her for breaking their lesson's arbitrary rules later. For now, he took pleasure in the fact that he had managed to push her nearly to her edge without even entering her. She very obviously enjoyed his treatment, after all, he could taste in her pussy how much she wanted him, craved him. He decided he was tired of waiting.

He raised his head from her sex and wiped his mouth against the back of his hand. Seras gasped and collapsed against the floor of the coffin, panting for air as if she had been exercising.

"Master," she whimpered. Though he had nearly driven her mad with his tongue, she pined for the sensation's return.

As he rose above her, Seras took in his presence. She was grateful for her vampiric vision, for without it she would not be able to see how beautiful he was, or the predatory grin that marked his face and only caused her core to grow even hotter.

"Seras," he purred as he began to undo his belt buckle, "I thought we agreed you would refer to me as 'Master' until we had concluded your lesson?"

Seras' eyes were drawn to the dexterity of his long fingers. She licked her lips in anticipation. "I'm sorry, Master. I…I forgot myself."

Alucard removed his belt and undid the fastening on his trousers. "Don't worry," he smirked, "Your next lesson is a simple one. Just do as your master says, and we can consider your behavior fixed."

Seras sat up on her elbows and watched enraptured as Alucard stripped himself completely naked. Her mouth went dry. "Yes, Master," she said too eagerly, "whatever you want."

Alucard knelt between her thighs once again. He gently probed her wetness with his fingers while Seras felt the heat of his length against the skin of her thighs. Alucard locked eyes with her as he gripped her hip, positioned the head of his member at her entrance, and sheathed himself in her sex.

Seras arched her back and let out a small cry. It had been a while since anyone had taken her, and she was not sure that she could remember any previous partners being quite so large as Alucard. He didn't move, allowing her muscles the time they needed to adjust to his size. However, Seras soon became impatient and started to grind her hips against him in vain. Why wasn't he moving?

Alucard couldn't stop himself from chuckling at her obvious need. "Now Seras, my darling servant, listen to me." His hands slid over her breasts and down her waist before grasping the flesh of her ass and raising her from the floor ever so slightly. "I want you to beg for me. Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you."

Seras had never imagined knowing her master on this level and found his words jarring, but that did not stop her from obeying immediately.

"Yes, Master. Please, fuck me..." She paused to consider her word choice. "Please, Master. I need you to fuck me."

Alucard lowered his head to hers until their noses brushed against each other. "Well," he whispered, his voice as soft as silk, "I wouldn't want to deny my draculina something she so desperately needs." He slid his hips back, almost removing himself from her completely, before very roughly slamming back into her and burying his length inside her to the hilt.

p class=Seras' initial cry was sharp and high pitched, and Alucard watched her body trembled with each of his thrusts. For Seras, the stretch of her master's member inside her was unlike any other experience she had ever had. She dug her nails into the arm he used to support himself as he hovered over her, while with her other hand she began to rub her breasts, pinching her nipples as she moaned for him to fuck her harder.

The sight of Seras' flushed, pink skin brought Alucard's blood hunger to the forefront of his mind as well as his sexual hunger. He fixated his sights on her white, swan-like neck and had a sudden, desperate craving to taste her as he had thirty years ago.

"Seras…" He groaned, feeling the warm pressure of her muscles around him. He dipped to her neck and ferociously plunged his fangs into her neck.

Seras screamed, the combination of pain and pleasure rapidly overwhelming. She abandoned squeezing her breasts in order to grab handfuls of Alucard's hair. One thing that continued to shock her was how enjoyable the sensation of a vampire's fangs in one's neck could be. It was painful penetration in the way sex was: initially uncomfortable but quickly irresistible. The feeling of her master pumping into her and drawing out of her at the same time meant she had trouble identifying where her body ended and his began.

Alucard was having trouble focusing. The chemicals that permeated her blood, the endorphins that flooded his mouth, lit up his brain with one solitary need: the desire for more of her. He began to pound into her harder, wanting to fill the air with her cries that were desperate for release and moans that pleaded for him to dominate her for as long as he could.

"Oh, Alucard!" She cried, somehow finding the ability to be embarrassed. "More, please! Your cock feels so good inside me!"

Her mention of his name was enough to bring him back from his crimson haze. He swallowed one last mouthful of red and removed his mouth from her neck, straightening himself so he could stare down at her. Their eyes met and he licked the last of her sweetness from his lips, his long tongue snaking over his fangs.

"Seras, you have never been more beautiful than you are right now," he declared, slowing the rhythm of his hips enough so he could hold one of her legs against his body.

"However," he grinned, "you seem to be just as terrible at following my orders as you were thirty years ago." In response to her disobedience, he smacked her ass with the flat of his hand.

Seras yelped, internally cursing herself for forgetting the rules of their game, but still welcomed his rough treatment. The pained cleared her head and allowed her to reclaim some of her earlier playfulness.

"Master," she said in between his slaps, "perhaps I was wrong about you getting soft." A smirk split her face. "What kind of soft vampire likes punishing little girls?"

Alucard grinned wolfishly and laid his hand against her ass again. "Well, Seras, what kind of little girl likes being punished by a dirty old vampire like myself?" He placed his thumb against her clit and began to rub. Upon seeing Seras squirm, he gave her one last slap and pulled her body up towards him so their chests pressed together.

"And don't try to say that you don't like it," Alucard ordered her. "I can feel the way your cunt is dripping all over me, and I love it." He wrapped his hands around her ass cheeks and began to bounce her up and down on his cock. She in turn, gripped his shoulders and threw back her head as he filled her, the head of his member reaching deep and pushing against the entrance to her womb.

Seras moaned as his pace increased. She could hear the soft, wet sounds of his length sliding in and out of her sex and felt the way her nipples dragged against his chest. Her breathing became more frantic and she felt the heat growing in her core, her orgasm close at hand.

"Master," she begged, trying not to forget her lesson, "I'm going to come! Just keep fucking me, please!"

Alucard growled and tossed her down flat on her back so he had a better angle to plunge his length deeper inside her pussy. He could feel her muscles tensing around him, and it only drove him to push her further. Now that he could be with her indefinitely, he could show her pleasure unlike any other she had ever felt. Now his cock was hot inside her, and his own need for release was impossible to ignore.

"Seras, my darling." He groaned upon looking into her azure eyes, her perky breasts, her wide, hot mouth. "Come for me."

Seras arched her back and screamed, burying her fingernails in Alucard's upper arms. As her toes curled, the muscular walls of her sex tightened around her master's cock and coated him in her pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her. She shivered in her contorted position until she collapsed, long enough for Alucard to furiously pump his hips into her until he followed her into bliss. He lost control of his body in a way Seras had not witnessed before. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gave a wild, animalistic growl. His seed filled her, and he collapsed on top of her. For the moment, he was spent.

Seras unconsciously stroked his hair as his head rested on her still heaving chest. There was a dampness in the air, and of course, the faint smell of their actions. Seras was not sure if she had the means to completely process what had happened.

As if to calm her worries, Alucard raised his head and met her eyes. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Seras," he said as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, Master?"

He gave a tired smile. "You don't need to keep calling me that. That was just for…" he gestured at their naked bodies, "this."

Seras smiled. "I just wanted to be sure. I wouldn't want another spanking…well, not right away, anyway."

Alucard chuckled before returning to his previous point. "Seras, I want you to stay with me as long as you can stand being around me."

A gentle warmth spread in Seras' dead heart. "Of course, Alucard. I can think of nowhere else I'd rather be."

He grinned and removed himself from inside her, moving to lay down beside her in his wide coffin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Extremely so. You certainly don't act like you haven't been with someone in thirty years." She teased.

He laughed quietly in her ear. "Believe me, I'm just as tired as you are. Sleep, my draculina, we'll talk more when the next moon rises."

He closed the lid on the coffin and Seras performed her last obedient act of the night by burrowing into her masters arms and finding a dreamless sleep awaiting her.


End file.
